


A Flame In Your Heart

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Thunder on the Right - Mary Stewart
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mary Stewart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: ”So you bite, you little devil? Who’d have thought it? It’s a pity I’ve no time to teach you your manners.”Before she realized what he meant to do, he bent his head and kissed her full on the mouth.
Relationships: Jennifer Silver/Pierre Bussac
Collections: Drabbles Forever





	A Flame In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU since it describes the event differently from how it happened in the book.

It took her completely by surprise.  
She meant to pull away at first but his grip was too strong and then she got so caught up in the kiss everything else fell away,  
until the only thing she could focus on was the feeling of his lips moving against her own.  
She knew that it was wrong, it was Stephen that she should be kissing, and not this man who had kept her cousin Gillian with him all this time. 

This kiss was nothing like the kisses between her and Stephen, those had been gentle and sweet.  
This kiss was passionate and wild, it ignited a flame inside her and made heat form in the pit of her stomach.  
She hadn’t known it could be like this, that one could be completely consumed by a kiss.  
That it could erase all thought and reason, and leave only a flame in its wake, a flame that could not be extinguished.

He deepened the kiss, making her long for more. She reached up and put her arms around his neck.  
This was wrong, so very wrong. Still, she found herself unable to break away.  
This feeling inside her both scared and excited her at the same time.  
She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. She wanted it to end, for her and Stephen’s sake, but at the same time she didn’t.  
She didn’t get the chance to consider it any further because in that moment darkness took over and she knew no more.


End file.
